


Kisses

by BibiannaOddey1850



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibiannaOddey1850/pseuds/BibiannaOddey1850
Summary: Connor is a wonderful dork once you get past his intelligent jargon.(In which the reader gets kisses from an android)





	1. Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morie91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morie91/gifts).



Antique shops in 2038 seemed quite out of place amidst cutting edge structures and avant-garde buildings that formed the city of Detroit. The people who ran these odd establishments always mentioned how certain things still have room for more memories. For you, they were the vaults who kept relics of a long-forgotten past. Your friends said that it was merely a junk shop, nothing more. Connor, however, saw your routine of collecting heirlooms as something therapeutic.

He studied the way your entire features seem to brighten whenever you come across something that interested you; whether it was an old ceramic teapot or a cat figurine that brought good luck. You mentioned about going to Europe one day, because of how they retained their old buildings regardless of the new technologies, which popped up every now and then. You liked the thrift stores and flea markets that sold curious items and pieces of renovated furniture. You remarked how wonderful it was for such things to still contain their value. He watched you gaze tenderly at a music box, noting the slight flunctuations in your levels.

One day, while you were wandering around the grocery store looking for that black tea you liked, Connor asked if you fancied Hank, since he was considerably aged, but still held value to the police. You looked up at him in surprise, before bursting out laughing. A few people turned their attention to you and your bewildered android. The moment his sensors detected tears coming out of your eyes, he quickly apologized for making you cry.

"No, I'm not crying, Connor." You explained, although you appreciated how he dabbed at your face with his fragrant handkerchief. "I thought it was funny when you compared Hank to an antique."

"Well, he is physically matured." Connor clarified to you, a little annoyed at the complexities of the human acumen.

"Oh RK800, there's a lot more to learn about humanity. Like, a hundred thousand years worth of it."

Before he could put additional input into the conversation, you stood on your toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. His LED flashed a golden yellow as his programming tried to comprehend what just happened. You, on the other hand, continued your task of finding that tea down the aisle. It finally took him two minutes, thirty seconds, and 2 miliseconds before his systems functioned properly again.

"What was that?" Connor inquired you with genuine curiosity.

"What do you mean?" You shot back a question at him, but then something caught your eye. "There's the little sly devil!" You picked up the box of Earl Grey tea and tossed it in your basket.

"That...questionable action you just made."

"Oh! You meant the kiss!" Your face was full of wonder again, and he almost thought you regarded him like an antique. "I'm sorry! Did it make you feel uncomfortable? Should I have asked permission?"

"No, it is perfectly fine. It was...strange, to be honest. I think the kiss had...disrupted my program for an instant, because I wasn't sure if you were going for an attack or a friendly handshake."

You could only shake your head at his statement. "Yeah, that was definitely a friendly handshake between us." Hopefully, Connor could detect levels of sarcasm as well.

"I was...a little out of breath too."

You then smiled at him. "Oh my God! Did I somehow took your breath away with that kiss or what?"

Connor paused. "My respiratory system is completely functional."

"Alright, once we get home, I'll explain to you how kisses can leave you short-winded at times."

"Can it be used to asphyxiate a counteragent?"

"Connor, no..."


	2. Hesitant

"Lieutenant? What is it that humans do during...a date?"

Somehow Connor's innocent question was enough for Hank to choke on his whiskey. It took them seven minutes and five hard pats on the back before the old man could regain some composure. They were down at Jimmy's Bar again, or rather, Connor had followed his partner there, in order to monitor his alcohol intake this time around. Hank cleared his throat a few times, and then sat up straight to let his lungs breathe correctly.

"You're asking me that fucking question when I'm still sober? Jesus, Connor!" he grumbled.

"I apologize, I didn't think my question would offend you in some way." Connor replied, placing his hands upon the smooth surface of the counter. "But I would like to know the proceedings of a date before I collect my companion at exactly seven in the evening."

"Kid, if I know better, that girl's got everything under control," Hank told him. "Now, leave me alone. This whole thing makes me wanna drink some more, and I haven't even started yet!"

Connor contemplated the statement and his LED flashed blue. "By the way, Lieutenant, could you do me a favor?"

* * *

Back at your apartment, you had settled for a golden yellow dress with a square neckline, some black stockings that look great on your legs, and a pair of black velvet high-heels. After making sure your hair tumbled down in wavy tresses, you went on to apply a little makeup. At exactly seven, there was a loud knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" You said excitedly. Grabbing your purse and putting on your soft gloves, you opened the door and was a little stunned to see Connor in a black suit. You were always aware that he liked to dress sharply for his profession, but his appearance tonight was the icing on the cake.

Connor smiled instantly at you. "You look absolutely stunning, Miss." And then he pulled out a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back. A dozen red roses, you noted.

"Oh, thank you so much, Connor!' You really were thankful for the kind gesture. A gentleman was a dying breed among humans, but you were certain that it was coming back in the form of androids. "Let me put them in a vase first, and then we'll head out, okay?"

You had chosen an eccentric Italian restaurant for your first formal date with Connor. Fiorella was a dainty place that served traditional cuisine and perfectly aged wine to suit your taste. You told him, as you entered the restaurant, garnering rattled looks from the guests, that pasta and pizza were late inventions, and yet they were considered more popular than other dishes. Connor was sweet, especially when he pulled back your chair for you.

"I'll be honest, I was a little nervous about how things would go on this...date. I had thought that our previous outings counted as them, until you mentioned that you've never gone on an official one." Connor made it clear that he was nervous, and perhaps that's what you like about him: his need to express how he felt in a situation, no matter how dumb it may sound.

"Connor, it's okay, really. I was a bit reluctant about this too, and I might jinx it if I say that this evening is off to a surprising start." You smiled again, taking his hand in yours to reassure him.

For the rest of the night, Connor entertained you with good informative conversations while you enjoyed your meal. He poured the wine for you whenever the glass was empty, and never failed to make you laugh. When you were ready to leave, he offered to pay half of the bill. How an android was able to acquire money, you might never know, unless you asked Hank. The pair of you stepped out into the cool night; Connor readily helped you into your coat and then proceeded to call a taxi, but you stopped him.

"I want to take a little walk, if you don't mind?" You asked, a little abashed.

"Alright, I'll direct you to the nearby esplanade." He offered his arm to you, which you gladly accept. Detroit may be known as a dangerous city, but even danger has some sort of romance hidden deep within its bones, right?

The boulevard was fairly quiet at the late hours. Connor kept a hand over yours as the two of you took a genial stroll down the path. You looked up to see that the old street lamps were still around, timeworn yet ageless at the same time. Then, your boyfriend stopped walking altogether, and you noticed that his LED was a bright yellow. What was he thinking about?

"Connor? What's wrong?" He seemed to snap out of a distractio and gazed down at you with a startled look.

"I'm sorry. I was looking up at some guidelines about dating, and it says that the man has a choice in kissing the woman after dinner," Connor elucidated to you. "Should I...kiss you now?"

You could practically feel your heart jump inside your ribcage. With a timid nod, you let him take the reins as he carefully positioned you in front of him. His large hands were holding you by the arms, and he encouraged you to do the same. For a moment, you were grateful for the invention of androids, because you have never felt this overwrought for anyone in your life.

Connor watched you close your eyes as he gently leaned down. He brushed his lips against yours, slightly dawdling in his progress. He gave a simple peck at first, but when be could sense you inclining forward to meet him, he decided to fully press his mouth onto yours. His system became erratic as warning signs flashed before him. STOP KISSING HER, it blared in red, and yet stress levels don't seem to be moving at all. When you eventually stepped away, he could sense another directive coming up his vision: CHASE AFTER HER.

"That was...I was..." Connor stuttered for a bit, and wondered if he could do it again just to test out his limitations. "It was staggering at first. But...I find that I enjoyed it, in one way or another."

"Well, I have been known to give electrifying kisses." You told him jokingly.

"That would explain why I detected a dysfunction in my software!" He then added, sheepishly, "although, everything else is telling me to have some more."

You genuinely laughed at that. "Oh Connor, for as long as you're around, you can have all of my kisses and I wouldn't mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to introduce Hank properly, but then again, a bar on a Friday night seems like the best place for it, right Hank?


	3. Early Morning

You looked so relaxed beside him.

Connor reclined on his left side, watching you sleep through the night. He had told you that Androids did not depend upon physical sleep, but they did go into an induced state of insentience for repairs.

Basically, they turned into mannequins, and for some outlandish reason, the concept unsettled you. But he gathered you into his arms, promising that nothing would happen to you while you rest.

Within an hour, you had fallen into a deep slumber. There was a bit of liquid escaping your mouth; an unconscious act of yours, which he stored into a memory bank. Six hours later, Connor could detect the progressive change in temperature and humidity.

Watery sunlight was slowly peeking through the lace curtains of your windows; the canary android you kept began to chirp a pretty tune. Your light snore was interrupted, and you huddled further into his chest.

"Good morning, my beautiful ray of sunshine." Connor greeted you with a positive smile. You huffed into his neck and tiredly grinned at his compliment.

"Oh my God, don't tell me Hank taught you that," you uttered huskily as you tossed a leg over Connor's waist.

"Actually, I have only overheard him say it." Now that he recalled it, Hank aimed the term at Reed.

"Hank is a bad influence on you, Connor," you yawned. "And we need to teach you the sacred art of sarcasm too."

Connor smiled, tugging you closer. The canary had stopped its song, and the little apartment was quiet once more. On a Saturday morning, you would go out to eat, purchase a nice cake from your favorite café, and watch Japanese animated movies for a very long while.

But ever since Connor (and Hank) came into your life, you've found yourself cooking more at home, buying gifts for them, and your movie nights have never been so engaging.

But right now, you were still sleepy. Connor observed in interest as you climbed on top of him to kiss him leisurely, though your eyes were half-lidded, and you don't seem to be there completely. Although, that was fine with him. He was about to repay the endearment, but you unexpectedly rolled away and curled back into a snoozing ball.

"I will prepare your morning meal today, does fried bacon and eggs sound good to you?" Connor asked gently into your ear.

"Ohh yes, Connor!" You groaned before burying your face into your pillow. Your android boyfriend smiled again and got up to initiate the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, I know. But the thought came to me while it was my turn to watch over my brother at the hospital. And I couldn't resist a cutie Connor in the morning~


	4. Can't Let Go

Electro swing music played quietly through your speakers as you actively worked in the kitchen.

Two ham & egg sandwiches, a garden salad with raspberry dressing, and (healthy) potato wedges were neatly organized into separate lacquered wooden boxes, and then stacked onto each other like little building blocks of yummy goodness. After securely wrapping the stack with a dark blue fabric, you went to seal three small plastic cups filled with different syrups and sauces.

Sumo, whom you've been babysitting for the day, sat by your side, waiting for the opportunity to steal whatever is left on the table, be it strawberries or apples. His big tail wagged excitedly as you packed the food into a thermal bag to keep it warm. You gave him a distracted pat on the head before removing your pink apron and hanged it on a wooden peg.

"Come on, Sumo. We're going to drop this off at the station, and then we're going to that doggy spa. How does that sound to you?" You asked the adorable dog. Sumo barked and licked under your chin.

"Alright, sweetheart! Come on then," you checked your attire: a long-sleeved burgundy velvet dress, black tights, and a pair of black ankle boots.

Once satisfied with your appearance, you put on an olive green coat, grabbed the lunch bag, and attached a thick leash to Sumo's collar. The dog took up space in the elevator, but you didn't mind. Your apartment didn't have a receptionist like most buildings do, but an orange tabby served as the concierge oftentimes. However, the friendly cat was nowhere to be seen, not since Sumo arrived.

You were lucky to have landed a good place in Downtown Detroit. Most people would choose an accommodation with the latest luxuries for decent comfort, but you weren't most people, and that was probably a good thing. Sumo was like a tuft of cloud trotting through the wintry sidewalk. He was your miniature plower, shoving snow aside like it wasn't a hindrance in the first place. You casually walked behind him, happy to keep your boots dry with his help.

When the two of you arrived at the Detroit Police Station, someone was alreaxy there to politely open the door. You went to thank him for his civility, but that notion was quickly shot down.

"Well, hey there, Dollface," he said with a wink. "Are you here to file a complaint? Get a restraining order for that stubborn boyfriend? Or were you looking for a detective to investigate a crime of passion?"

You forced an awkward laugh. "Wow, those questions...are you sure they're not part of your record?" Sumo bumped his large nose against your hand, and you gently smoothed back the fur on his head. "Anyway, I'm here for Hank, so if you could please step out of my way that would be great."

You allowed the Saint Bernard to lead you toward its owner. Hank took only one glance at you and he seemed ready to accept some sort of gruesome punishment. You playfully pouted at him in reply. Sumo quickly showered Hank with slobbery kisses, and it took you one command to make him stop. You removed your coat and placed it on the backrest of Connor's chair.

"Oh yeah, where's Connor, by the way?" You asked, sitting on Hank's desk as if you own the thing.

"I made him get us some coffee, since I figured you'd come around." Hank told you. He looked at the lunchbox you brought along, "Is that for me?"

"Don't expect any greasy burgers in there, Hank. At your age now, you should have a simple diet." You stated, not at all aware of the interested looks the other police officers gave you.

Hank scoffed sharply. "Spare me all of that health bullshit, will you? You're starting to sound just like Connor."

"Dieticians existed way long before Androids, Hank."

"Health Expert and Pastry Chef sound like polar opposites to me, darling."

"Do you want your damn food or not?" You tightly crossed your arms and your legs for emphasis. Hank raised his hands in mock surrender before letting out a deep sigh. Handing the lunchbox over, you smirked triumphantly at your victory.

Just then, Connor returned to the station. In his hands was a small yellow cake box, and two large cups of steaming hot coffee. His neutral expression turned into that of gladness when he saw you sitting on his partner's desk wearing a striking dress that showed a generous amount of cleavage. You were laughing at Sumo, who was trying to squeeze himself onto Hank's lap. Upon noticing Connor and his delicious package, you turned to Hank and gave him the leash.

"Go on, the weather's not frigid enough to turn you into bitter old ice cream." You said, prudently. "And Sumo will want the wide space."

"Ugh. Jesus! Fine, just don't do anything that'll make me regret all of my decisions up to this point." Hank quickly left, taking with him his lunch, a jacket, and an enthusiastic Sumo.

"Good afternoon, lieutenant! Will you be taking your coffee outside?" Connor inquired, readily holding the cup toward his partner. The crochety old man could only grumble as he snatched his hot drink and strolled out into the cold weather.

By the time he reached you, the faint smell of caramel hit your senses, and you were delighted by the fact that Connor remembered your favorite drink, other than steamed milk that is. You got off the desk and occupied Hank's vacated seat, where you watched your (goddamn handsome) boyfriend set down the box and drink in front of you.

"I realize that you like perfectly crafted cakes, so I picked the best one that appeals to your palate." Connor proclaimed.

He may sound at least bit dorky to others, but you had already seen the allure in his programmed voice and the way he articulates his words. To you, he sounded like a fresh college graduate that wanted to appear professional, and that was cute on its own. While you have never seen Connor working on the field, the prattling from Hank was marginally enough to hint of his known aptitude. You smiled, mostly to yourself, wondering how you managed to wind up with an impressive android.

During the break, Connor did his utmost best to indulge you with the current deviant cases they were working on, but kept you out of the confidential topics. Other than that, he noticed how smitten you were with the miniature chocolate cake he bought from your favorite café. His covert investigation of you had revealed a few things about yourself, specifically your workplace, your hobbies, and your inclination for 'cute' and 'fancy' paraphernalia.

"Well," your voice cut through his introspection. "It's almost a quarter to one; Sumo and I have an appointment at Monique's for that long-awaited pampering."

"Hank and Sumo should be back in approximately ten minutes, ten seconds, and two miliseconds." You were gazing up at him with a certain glint in your eye. Then, you gestured him to come closer so you could whisper something in his ear, even though it was unnecessary:

"Let's meet up in the women's bathroom after two minutes. Be discreet." You promptly stood up, winking at him as you walked by, and vanished to the restrooms of the police station.

Connor's built-in timer appeared in his right peripheral. He tossed away the empty cup and cake box, and made it look as if he was back to his work. Behind him, he picked up a conversation between a police officer and Gavin Reed, who bitterly complained about your rejection towards his advances. Connor felt the corner of his lips twitch for a second, and when he noted that his waiting was over, he silently left his desk and walked right into the women's bathroom.

You were sitting upon the marble counter of the sink, legs crossed, and looking proud of something. Connor stood there, studying you. When you finally signalled him to come forward, he was quick on his feet, quick to close the rift. His mouth was on yours even before you could say anything, already knowing what you wanted, what you needed from him. His body filled the space between your legs; his hands held you closer to him.

When his tongue prodded at your bottom lip, Connor registered the taste of cocoa in his analysis. Sweet. You tasted so sweet to him. You replied by opening your mouth for him to continue his deed. His left hand came up to hold the back of your head, while the other was absently rubbing languid circles on top of your thigh. Good God, he felt so real against you. His movements were no longer mechanical in a sense, and you were starting to feel heat radiating from him.

You squealed when he suddenly thrusted his hips onto yours. The friction was good on your side, and you clutched at his sleeves, desiring for more as he plunged his tongue back into your mouth. Connor's hands were on your waist, fixing you in place while he dry humped you. Soft moans arose from you, and you were sure Connor was ready to rip your stockings apart when you abruptly heard the light squeak of the door opening. Someone gasped and quickly fled the scene in embarrassment.

Connor lost all of his focus then. With a snap of the fingers, he was soon arranging his tie and hair. Of course, he kindly helped you off the counter, and made sure you look presentable for when you perform the so-called Walk of Shame.

"Umm, Connor?" You tugged on his sleeve, reverting back to your timid demeanor. "Did you...did you enjoy what we did?"

Connor smiled down at you. "I certainly find our sexual congress quite enjoyable," he said.

You almost burst out laughing, but then you remembered the two of you were still in the bathrooms. With fast and studious steps, despite being in heels, you hurried back to find Hank and Sumo waiting for you.

"Where the hell did you two run off?" Hank asked. But it didn't take him a few moments to figure out what had happened between you and his partner. "Geez, forget I even asked. Here, take Sumo to that dog parlor and get out of my sight. And as for you," he pointed at Connor, "think you're a certified lady killer now that you got some?"

"I can assure you, Lieutenant, that I am not a killer, be it authorized or not," Connor responded. "Although, I am confident that I did...get some, yes."

"Oh God," Hank rubbed his temple to soothe the incoming headache.

You let out an undignified snort at Connor's interpretation and quickly put on your coat to avoid Hank's influential migraine. Sumo wagged his big tail, oblivious to what was going on around him. As Connor kindly escorted you outside, you sneaked a quick peck at the corner of his lips, and made him promise to continue their little engagement later at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a well thought out drabble, but really it's just me thirsting for an android.


	5. In The Moment

_"He's just a piece of plastic! What makes you think that he can make you happy?! You'll just end up miserable for the rest of your life, for God's sake!"_

Your mother's piercing voice still rang in your severely traumatized ears.

After getting off the train, you took gradual, indefinite steps back towards your apartment building. The fat orange tabby meowed in greeting as you entered the reception, and your smile was somewhat limited as you patted his large belly. The elevator ride seemed to go on for a long time, allowing your mind to return to the day's recent activities.

Your parents weren't exactly overjoyed when they found out their only child was dating an Android. A deviant one at that. After a while, your father had calmed down long enough to give you a lecture, but if the choice of loving this Android made you happy, then he will simply respect your decision. But your Mother, dear God, everything she said made it look like you were the stupidest person on the entire planet. You couldn't even interfere with her ranting, because you were taught to...listen and obey.

She called Connor 'a disposable Ken doll' and 'a good-for-nothing failure of an Android'. It was dire. If she thought that pointing out his so-called unreliability would somehow prompt you to leave him, then she was completely wrong. So when you told her that you weren't going to break up with Connor because he was an entirely different species, your Mother simply disowned you.

* * *

Opening the door to your apartment, you were met with electro jazz music coming from the kitchen. The enticing smell of beef, rosemary, garlic, and butter were imbued in the air, and there was a teddy bear holding a bouquet of red roses sitting on your couch. A sudden tremor ran through your body when you realized how perfect everything looked; how everything seems so untroubled. A familiar face soon peered around the kitchen doorway.

"Welcome home," Connor acknowledged you with a genuine smile. You noticed he had put on your pink apron, and there was a yellow oven mitt covering his right hand. "I made you Grilled Steak. Medium rare, just how you like it. And the Apple Tart will be ready in about three minutes and five seconds."

"Oh Connor, that's so sweet." You replied, feeling the tears welling up in the corner of your eyes.

Connor was quick to determine the change in mood. He returned to the kitchen to turn off the range, and then went back to usher you to the couch. He rubbed your arms and back; he even kissed the top of your head to comfort you while you were a sobbing mess in his arms.

"I'll hazard a guess that the visit did not go well?" he inquired. You sniffed loudly and he proffered a box of tissues in front of you.

"My Mother," you emphasized as you wiped the running mascara off your cheeks. "She thinks that you're no good for me. Even when I told her that you receive your own salary and...shit."

"Now, there's no need for that vulgar language," Connor playfully scolded you. Then, leaning toward your ear, he added, "we should save that for the bedroom."

A burst of laughter erupted from your mouth, and you tried your best to cover it up. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, Connor."

"If there is any difference, I believe we do not deserve each other," Connor disclosed, and you turned to him in shock. "And yet...we made this relationship work, because we do our best to adapt and understand our special needs. I understand that your mother reacted violently, because she is concerned for your well-being. But, I will continue to prove my worth until she finally accepts that we are compatible."

"Oh Connor..." Before you could speak any further, he captured your lips with his. You held onto him steadfastly, fearing that if you let him go, he'd disappear.

This was it. This kiss carried every emotion, every feeling he had, and it was all for you. You kissed him back to reciprocate the sentiment he gave you, and you swore he faintly groaned in response. He leaned away to gaze intensely into your eyes, and then...

"I love you."

"...I love you too, Connor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's a wrap! 
> 
> Aaand holy shit the kudos!
> 
> Also, guys, I'm currently planning on writing a detailed Detroit: Become Human fanfic.  
> I am not sure when it will be posted, but at least you're all prepped up!

**Author's Note:**

> This began from an evening conversation with morie91 who wanted a Detroit: Become Human fanfic, but didn't want to be spoiled with anything. 
> 
> Hence why there is no timeline to follow, why the background settings are off the grid or why the character tags are lacking a bit.
> 
> But, hey, alternate universes are awesome too.


End file.
